Conversation gênante
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: A la vérité, Michael Burnham avait cessé d'exister le jour où Gabriel Lorca était mort.


Réponse au concour **Super 2000** de **JustPaulInHere** sur **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons**

61 - Le fandom spécial [Défi 061 : M ; 1 000 mots minimum] Ecrire sur Star Trek.

* * *

Michael Burnham étudia longuement le reflet de son visage dans le miroir.

Elle porta lentement sa main à sa joue comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était réel.

C'était étrange de se regarder sans avoir l'impression qu'il s'agit bien de soi, c'était comme regarder une inconnue.

Ce sentiment ne la quittait plus depuis leur escapade dans l'univers parallèle. A force de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, on changeait. Elle avait peur de ce changement, et en même temps elle avait peur de s'en détacher.

Une seule chose définissait aujourd'hui ce qu'elle était, et cette chose en faite n'appartenait pas à leur monde…

C'était Lorca.

Elle était ici grâce à un homme qui n'appartenait même pas à son univers et qui aujourd'hui s'était complètement désintégrer dans un nuage sporique.

Michael vouait une véritable haine pour cet homme, et en même temps c'était lui qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir encore de la reconnaissance, elle l'ignorait. Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait mourir, encore et encore. Et à chaque fois le même sentiment l'étreignait, l'impression constante qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on la désintégrer complètement.

A la vérité, Michael Burnham avait cessé d'exister le jour où Lorca était mort.

Et cette prise de conscience déclenchait toujours en elle une violente crise de panique.

Elle en sentait à cette instant même les premisces. L'air lui manquait, sa gorge se serrer, son corps lui semblait trop lourd a porter.

Michael tomba en arrière sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain.

Elle essayait alors de se raisonner, de redevenir ce parfait petit soldat forgé par l'éducation vulcaine irréprochable. Mais malheureusement quand ces crises se déclenchaient, la jeune femme n'était plus forte ou courageuse, elle était juste cette femme, couchée sur le sol.

Lorca lui avait fait croire à un rêve. La possibilité de racheter ses fautes auprès de l'équipage du Discovery. Elle avait cru en cette chance, en cet espoir qui n'était en faite nourrit que par l'amour malsain qu'il nourrissait pour l'autre Michael Burnham.

Subissant la crise sans pouvoir la contrôler et reprendre le dessus, Michael attendit sur le sol froid. Elle attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment, que les tremblements cessent et que l'air retrouve le chemin jusqu'à ses poumons.

Léthargique, elle ne remarqua pas Tilly qui était entré dans la salle de bain, de la chambre qu'elles partageaient.

En la trouvant par terre pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quatre jours, la jeune femme sut immédiatement ce qui se passait. Elle envoya un message à Stamets avant de soulever Michael jusqu'au lit.

Une fois allongé, elle recouvrit la jeune femme en sous vêtement avec les draps. Le lieutenant arriva au même moment devant la porte. Tilly lui ouvrit et le fit entrer. En voyant Michael dans le lit, il comprit lui aussi rapidement la situation et se tourna vers la rousse

\- Encore une crise ?

Tilly hocha la tête.

Le corps de Michael tremblait de façon incontrôlable, elle avait les yeux clos mais on voyait sous ses paupières les mouvements rapides de ses iris. C'était comme si elle était plongée dans un cauchemar duquel elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Stamets plissa les lèvres.

Le mort de son compagnon l'avait plongé longuement dans ce genre d'état et avec Michael il avait noué de profonds liens d'amitié. Comme avec Tilly d'ailleurs, elles étaient ses ancres pour ne pas sombrer. Il s'efforçait à présent d'être l'ancre de Michael pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

\- Michael, c'est bon nous sommes là, calmes toi.

Quelque part entre la mort de Lorca et celle de Georgio, Michael entendit la voix de Stamets et s'y accrocha. Par trois fois, il avait réussi à la sortir de là avec une série de mots profondément ancrés en elle, comme une étrange berceuse.

\- Respire lentement.

Elle écouta et essaya de calmer sa respiration erratique. Michael donnait l'impression d'essayait d'échapper à la noyade, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau. C'était en elle-même qu'elle se noyait.

\- Tu es en sécurité. Plus rien ne peut t'atteindre Michael, nous sommes avec toi.

Sa phrase achevait Michael ouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'ensemble de son corps lui était douloureux. Ses membres se contractaient involontairement rendant le moindre geste impossible. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de Stamets. Les sourcils blonds du lieutenant étaient concave signe d'une réelle inquiétude.

Tilly était suspendue à ses lèvres attendant le signal.

\- Je suis là murmura Michael du bout des lèvres.

Les deux se permirent le luxe de soupirer de soulagement.

Quand son corps se fit moins douloureux Michael se redressa faisant fie du fait qu'elle était en soutient gorge…C'était Stamets après tout.

Ce dernier ne sembla d'ailleurs même pas le remarquer.

\- Je persiste a dire que tu devrais en parler à Saru…

\- Non.

Stamets et Tilly échangèrent un regard.

Un appel sur le canal du vaisseau les convoqua tous trois sur la passerelle.

Michael s'habilla rapidement dans la salle de bain et suivit ses deux comparses. Arrivés sur la passerelle, ils découvrirent Saru posté devant l'immense verrière qui séparait la salle de contrôle de l'espace infinie.

En s'approchant les trois distinguèrent devant lui ce qui ressemblait à l'épave d'un vaisseau. Ses débris volaient lentement autour de lui, et il était si endommagé qu'aucun ne put réellement l'identifier.

\- Lieutenant Stamets, Michael une idée de l'origine de ce vaisseau ?

Le blond étudia longuement l'unique partie intacte du vaisseau qui semblait correspondre à la soute.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vue de tel…

Michael secoua également la tête étudia cette étrange forme métallique qui flottait mollement dans le vide.

\- Detmer y'a-t-il des signes de vie ?

Après un long silence, durant lequel elle scannait l'épave, tout le monde s'attendait à une réponse négative de sa part et pourtant

\- Je détecte un signe de vie capitaine !

Saru regarda aussitôt Burnham, une décision s'imposait, mais difficile à prendre compte tenu des origines troubles de ce vaisseau.

Michael lui adressa un regard qui lui signifiait clairement que quelque soit sa décision elle était prête à intervenir.

\- Où ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Il semble que la coque du vaisseau se soit rétractée sous l'impulsion de la gravité formant une poche d'oxygène à l'arrière du vaisseau

\- Est-il possible d'y envoyer des agents ?

\- En le téléportant oui.

Saru hésita, il savait bien trop peu de chose pour téléporter ainsi des membres de son équipage

\- Michael… commença t'il hésitant

\- Je suis prête à explorer l'épave si c'est ce que vous voulez capitaine.

Tilly et Stamets échangèrent le même regard d'inquiétude qu'ils partageaient toujours quand Michael devait partir en mission. Son état émotionnel rendait chaque excursion dangereuse.

\- Je souhaiterais accompagner Michael engagea alors Tilly

Stamets s'avança à son tour.

\- Moi également capitaine, j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur ce vaisseau, peut-être que nous pourrions joindre à cette mission de sauvetage des découvertes technologiques de grandes ampleurs

Saru les regarda surpris…

Il identifiait sans mal que quelque chose clochait cependant l'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

\- Très bien soyez près pour le transfert dans dix minutes, et surtout Michael…

Elle se tourna vers le capitaine.

\- Soyez prudente.

\- Très bien capitaine.

S'équipant Michael regarda Tilly et Stamets

\- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous faites ça !

Tilly afficha une expression de complète culpabilité.

Stamets lui essaya quand même de se défendre un peu.

\- Ce vaisseau est très intéressant, sa structure…

Michael lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- Restez bien derrière moi ordonna t'elle en entrant dans la salle de téléportation.

Tilly regarda Stamets avant de suivre Michael.

Ils se placèrent chacun dans les emplacements avant se sortir leurs armes.

\- Energie.

Les trois se retrouvèrent propulsés à l'intérieur de l'épave et la première chose qu'ils ressentirent fut le froid intense. Stamets posa sa main sur la coque qui avait commencé à geler

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne cède définitivement informa t-il

Tilly dirigea la lumière vers la pièce alors que Michael s'avança.

\- Alors dépêchons nous.

Tout en éclairant Burnham et Stamets, Tilly détacha une petite tablette de sa ceinture. Elle scanna l'espace et put en déduire rapidement un plan de l'épave ainsi que la localisation précise de la trace de vie.

Michael, arme au poing, regarda plus en détail son environnement. Ils étaient effectivement dans une soute où s'entassait du matériel dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'utilisation.

\- Stamets voyez si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, et en particulier la cause de l'état de ce vaisseau !

Tilly suivit Michael à travers les caisses de matériaux et les débris autour d'eux, la coque du vaisseau grinçait comme poussant des cris d'agonie.

\- On se rapproche informa Tilly tournant sur elle-même pour trouver le signal, elle tomba fasse à un mur. En touchant sa surface Michael remarqua que contrairement aux autres parois celle-ci dégageait de la chaleur. Elle fronça les sourcils

\- Il y a quelque chose derrière. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre accès ?

Tilly tapotant un instant sur sa tablette en la tournant plusieurs fois, elle finit par secouer la tête.

\- Voyez avec Stamets si quelque chose ici peut nous permettre de se frayer un chemin à travers cette paroi.

Pendant qu'elle cherchait avec le lieutenant, Michael continua d'explorer la soute. Elle cherchait des signes distinctifs de l'espèce propriétaire d'un tel vaisseau…

La technologie était semblable à la leurs, pourtant l'instinct de Burnham lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien d'humain derrière l'ouvrage.

\- Michael, j'ai trouvé un ancien équipement de réparation pour la coque, Stamets l'a un peu modifié vous devriez pouvoir découper la tôle

\- Faites un accès aussi petit que possible intervient Stamets, fragiliser l'infrastructure restante de ce vaisseau n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée

Comme pour apporter une preuve à ses dires la coque gronda à nouveau. Tilly, angoissée, leva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- On pourrait accélérer ? demanda t'elle tendue

Michael commença essayant de tracer un petit trou dans lequel elle pourrait se glisser.

Une fois fait, elle se glissa derrière la paroi.

La chaleur y fut saisissante mais en trouva la cause, à savoir une flamme qui s'approchait dangereusement des composants moteurs du vaisseau, Burnham accéléra le mouvement.

La fumée et les décombres ne l'aidèrent pas. Elle commença à creuser dans les débris quand une grosse détonation la fit sursauter, la coque autour d'eux sembla se resserrer.

\- Stamets, Tilly téléportez vous au vaisseau immédiatement !

\- Non certainement pas sans vous ! contra Tilly

\- Saru ! Appela Stamets

Le capitaine sur le canal intervient aussitôt :

\- Je vous ramène tous !

\- Non attendez ! Lâcha Burnham creusa dans les décombres.

Son souffle s'arrêta quand elle dégagea une main humaine. En se dématérialisant elle s'accrocha à cette main avant de s'écraser brusquement sur le sol du Discovery

Stamets et Tilly stupéfaits s'écartèrent en voyant Burnham atterrir à plat ventre sur le sol, elle avait ramené avec elle un véritable monticule de gravats.

\- Aidez moi murmura t'elle. Ils dégagèrent le plus gros des dégâts, et se tournèrent vers Michael l'expression figé.

Burnham se redressa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant de qui elle tenait encore la main.

\- Gabriel murmura t'elle à bout de souffle.

* * *

La jeune femme regarda Saru, elle marcha avec lui jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Ses blessures sont très sérieuses Michael et son pronostic vital est engagé.

En entrant Michael vit l'agitation autour de l'unique patient du jour. Quand le médecin coupa le haut de son uniforme, elle put voir une série de marques profondes lacérant sa peau.

\- Il semble présenter les marques de séance de torture quotidienne, certaines blessures sont plus vieilles que d'autre, et certaines même ont complètement cicatrisés. Je ne sais pas si sa détention a duré tout le temps que son double a joué au capitaine du Discovery, mais elle a était longue c'est certain...

\- Est-ce qu'on sait quelque chose de son statut dans notre univers ?

\- Et bien si on enlève tout les fait postérieures à sa prise en fonction en tant que capitaine ici, il aurait était capitaine sur le Buran. Nous n'arrivons pas à estimer précisément le moment où l'autre Lorca l'a remplacé.

Michael hocha la tête.

\- Pourrais-je vous demander un service ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

Saru hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bien entendu

\- S'il se réveille, je préférais qu'il ne lui soit pas fais mention de…

\- Il va forcément falloir lui expliquer la situation Michael

\- Oui je sais mais est-il réellement nécessaire de préciser la nature de sa relation avec l'autre Burnham ?

Saru releva légèrement la tête.

\- et comment suis-je supposer lui expliquer la raison de votre recrutement ?

Michael baissa les yeux

\- Justement...

Saru sembla hésitant.

\- Très bien, je pourrais probablement inventer quelque chose murmura Saru.

\- Merci

\- Si toutefois notre hôte se réveille.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau les infirmiers jonglés entre plusieurs appareils. Ils nettoyaient en allant l'ensemble des blessures de Lorca.

Le sang et les compresses s'accumulant sur le sol.

* * *

Le lourd silence depuis l'arrivée de Tilly dans leurs chambres, fit soupirer Michael.

\- Je vais bien et je sais parfaitement que cet homme n'est pas Lorca…ou en tout cas pas celui que j'ai connu

\- C'est une chose de le savoir et une autre de le mettre en pratique

\- On ne sait même pas s'il va survivre

\- Il va survivre.

Michael se redressa dévisagea Tilly.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Saru et le médecin, il va s'en sortir. On ne sait pas quand il se réveillera, mais l'ensemble de ses blessures ont put être soignés.

La jeune femme hocha la tête se rallongeant

\- Très bien, tant mieux annonça t'elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion

\- Ash…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler

\- Michael tu ne peux pas…

\- J'ai besoin d'air coupa t'elle une seconde fois en quittant ses quartiers. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la passerelle Saru surprit se leva de son siège de capitaine

\- Burnham un problème ?

\- non j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes

Saru n'était pas dupe mais il ne posa pas plus de question.

\- Notre hôte va survivre semble t-il…

\- Oui Tilly m'a prévenu.

\- Et on vient de m'annoncer qu'il était réveillé, j'espérais que vous m'aideriez à lui expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé…

Serrant la mâchoire Burnham hocha la tête.

\- A vos ordres.

Saru s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur.

\- Si vous n'en avez pas envie Michael je comprendrais

\- Non ça ira.

Il hocha la tête l'entraînant avec lui.

Quand Burnham entra dans l'infirmerie, elle sentit aussitôt le regard de Lorca sur elle et sur Saru. Une désagréable sensation la parcouru.

\- Capitaine Lorca, je suis le capitaine de substitution Saru, et voila la spécialiste Burnham, savez vous où vous êtes ?

\- De toutes évidence dans un vaisseau de Starfleet, lâcha t'il observa leurs insignes.

\- Vous êtes à bord de l'USS Discovery, un vaisseau scientifique de la flotte de la fédération. Pourriez-vous me dire par qui vous étiez détenu ?

\- Au début où à la fin ?

Lorca lança un regard à Michael et fronça les sourcils en la voyant baisser les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens.

\- Parlez nous de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'étais capitaine à bord du Buran, et je devais effectuée une mission de sauvetage sur un autre vaisseau de la flotte. J'ai voulu accompagner mes hommes. Je pensais que tout était sécurisé alors j'ai ordonné que l'on se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Saru hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je suis allais seul vers la salle de contrôle du vaisseau et en y entrant j'ai été attaqué par derrière. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais toujours dans cette fichue épave, tout seul. J'ai réussi à survivre quelque jours et à envoyer un signal de détresse en utilisant le reste de la boite de commande du vaisseau… Comme vous l'avez deviné, ce n'est pas la fédération qui a eut le message mais des mercenaires. Ils m'ont vendu comme esclave à un peuple Kazon des mois plus tard. Je n'ai dès lors cessé de passer d'un vaisseau à l'autre.

\- Le réputation de ce peuple qui est l'un des plus violents et primitifs du quadrant me laisse à penser que c'est de cette période que vous tenez l'essentiel de vos blessures…

Lorca ne répondit pas se redressant et enfilant un t-shirt.

\- Cela explique la structure particulière du vaisseau, il vient du peuple Trabe lança Michael

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au vaisseau dans lequel nous vous avons retrouvé ?

\- Il a était attaqué par un peuple que je croyais décimés depuis longtemps… les Klingons. Ils ont tirés plusieurs fois avant de s'amarrer au vaisseau Trabe. Fidèles à leurs natures, les klingons ont massacrés l'ensemble de l'équipage. Je ne dois ma survie qu'au fait que leurs tirs ont désolidarisés la soute du reste du vaisseau. Mais la véritable question aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi mon équipage m'a abandonné et pourquoi ce n'est qu'au bout de…je ne sais combien d'année que vous me retrouvez enfin ! répliqua t-il perdant le ton calme qu'il avait jusque là.

\- Nous ignorions que vous aviez été enlevé répondit Burnham.

Lorca haussa les sourcils

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus précis Burhnam !

Elle détourna à nouveau les yeux.

Saru prit le partie de répondre

\- La raison pour laquelle votre équipage vous a abandonné est relativement simple, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils sont juste parti avec un capitaine qui n'était pas vous…

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce… Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

\- Un autre Lorca, appartenant lui à un univers parallèle au notre, à prit votre place.

Une fois la surprise et la colère passée, Lorca fut très tendu en posant ses prochaines questions.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait en mon nom ?

\- Il a quitté le commandement du Buran pour celui du vaisseau dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement.

\- Alors j'étais, enfin il était votre capitaine…Lança t'il stupéfait.

Saru hocha la tête.

\- Et puisque vous êtes à présent capitaine, j'en déduis qu'il est retourné dans son univers…

\- C'est un peu plus complexe… murmura Saru

\- Il est mort répondit franchement Burnham.

Lorca regarda aussitôt Michael, ce fut à elle qu'il posa sa prochaine question

\- Vous êtiez là ?

Michael serra la mâchoire avant de répondre

\- Je vous ai laissé mourir.

Lorca pencha la tête

\- Est-ce donc pour ça que vous êtes incapable de soutenir mon regard ?

Saru baissa légèrement la tête comprenant que le fait d'inviter Burnham n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

\- Burnham vous pouvez nous laisser.

Elle remercia silencieusement Saru et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie sans un regard pour Lorca.

Une fois seuls, Saru croisa les bras derrière son dos

\- Votre double s'est servit du moteur sporique unique du Discovery pour voyager jusqu'à son univers d'origine. La spécialiste Burnham ainsi que votre double vous êtes rendu sur le vaisseau de l'empereur de cet univers. C'est en discutant avec ce dernier qu'elle a découvert la véritable identité de notre Lorca ainsi que ses intentions. Elle l'a combattu auprès de l'empereur…Combat à l'issus duquel votre double à succombé.

\- Le titre de Burnham est plutôt étrange, elle n'est pas gradée et pourtant elle a participé sans filet à une opération de cette envergure ?

\- Votre double l'a recruté alors que Burnham était condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour trahison et insubordination auprès du capitaine Georgiou du Shenzu.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je suppose que vous avez vu en elle quelque chose de différent…

Lorca remarqua aussitôt que Saru lui cachait une partie importante du puzzle mais il avait déjà bien assez d'information à digérer.

* * *

Michael entra sur la passerelle.

\- Vous m'avez demandé capitaine ?

Elle se tourna vers Saru qui semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Oui Michael...Pensiez vous être capable de faire visiter le vaisseau à Lorca ?

La jeune femme fronça aussitôt les sourcils

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi moi Saru ?

\- Il l'a expressément demandé… Je pense qu'il sait que vous comme moi, nous lui cachons quelque chose…Vos réactions face à lui laisse supposer que de nous deux vous serez la première à lui révéler ce qu'il veut savoir.

Comprenant sa faiblesse Michael essaya de se ressaisir

\- Très bien je m'en occupe

Avant que Saru ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Michael avait quitté la passerelle.

Les portes fermées, son expression neutre s'effondra à l'idée que Lorca apprenne la vérité…Son avenir auprès de Starfleet était compromis. Pourquoi ce Lorca là aurait le moindre état d'âme à la renvoyer ?

Elle arriva à l'infirmerie sans se rendre compte, marchant comme un automate. En entrant, elle vit que Lorca était cette fois parfaitement vêtu d'un uniforme de Starfleet avec une broche indiquant son statut de Capitaine.

Il était ainsi le plus haut gradé de ce vaisseau, et si on suivait le protocole, il devenait le capitaine du Discovery…Une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne pouvait s'en plaindre, si on éludait ses intentions finales, leur Lorca avait été un très bon capitaine. Maintenant il s'agissait d'essayer de comprendre où commençait ce nouveau Lorca et où l'autre se finissait. Leurs vécus et expériences différentes avaient forgées deux hommes différents.

Burnham essaya d'en prendre pleinement conscience mais sa fierté lui interdisait toujours de parler des sentiments que l'autre Lorca nourrissait pour elle. Car même s'ils se distinguaient de part leurs caractères, leurs actions, ils étaient indubitablement de parfait double.

Le même regard, la même stature. C'était terrifiant, Burnham avait l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre il redeviendrait ce Lorca épris de liberté qui voulait reconstruire l'univers à ses côtés.

Main dans le dos, elle attendit silencieuse, que le médecin fasse de dernières vérifications avant de l'autoriser à sortir. Il eut l'accord presque aussitôt

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite avec de telles blessures ! constata le médecin.

En le regardant Michael eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de son prédécesseur.

\- Burnham ? Je vous laisse mon patient, ne marchez pas trop pour une première sortie !

Elle leva les yeux se recomposant en une demi-seconde une expression complètement impassible.

Lorca se leva et marcha quelque pas en s'appuyant sur le lit, il avait besoin de retrouver son équilibre, ses marques. A chaque geste son corps le faisait souffrir mais il avait bien conscience qu'en restant immobile il ne guérirait jamais et ne retrouverez pas sa mobilité initiale.

\- Je vous suis lâcha t'il finalement.

Burnham hocha la tête et le mena dans un premier temps dans les endroits de faibles importances : Vestiaires, cantines, soute…Ensuite vers les lieux secondaires du vaisseau : L'armurerie, les salles d'entrainement et de sport.

Puis vint le tour au labo de Stamets, à savoir la salle de contrôle du moteur sporique. Elle y retrouva Tilly et le lieutenant en train de parfaire les protections que celui-ci avait à l'intérieur de chaque avant bras.

Stamets fut plus que ravis d'expliquer l'étendue de ses recherches à Lorca. Il s'avérait aussi intelligent que son double et malgré les termes techniques, il comprit l'ensemble du procédé.

\- Mon double n'a pas fait que vouloir vous tuer, il a aussi contribué à ce que nous perdions presque la guerre. Avec un moteur si performant, nous l'aurions gagné sans le moindre effort

Stamets approuva

\- C'est pour ça que le vaisseau scientifique Discovery et devenu à présent un vaisseau de guerre. Nous avions aussi développé une technologie parvenant à prévenir l'arrivée par saut dimensionnel des vaisseaux…En bref effectivement, nous aurions gagné la guerre et aucun klingons n'y aurait survécu cette fois.

Tilly lui montra l'ensemble de leurs échantillons sporiques. Stamet en profita pour se tourner vers Burnham essayant de lui parler de la façon la plus discrète possible.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui se charge de la visite ?

\- Il l'a demandé…

Stamets serra la mâchoire.

\- Je vois…

Burnham baissa les yeux, elle conduisit ensuite Lorca à la passerelle. Il ne tenta pas une seule fois de la questionner.

Une fois dans la salle de commande, Saru prit le relais et Burnham quitta immédiatement la pièce. Quand elle était dans le même espace clos que Lorca elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent difficiles. Le vaisseau n'était pas immense, dans les couloirs elle le croisait, dans les salles de contrôle, à l'infirmerie, à la salle d'entrainement, de simulation, de sport…

Burnham en vint à une terrible réalité, elle ne supportait plus sa présence, et elle s'infligeait le poids d'un secret qui n'était, en faite pas vraiment le sien…

Serrant la mâchoire elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire et avant de pouvoir renoncer ou encore de se défiler, elle se retrouva devant la porte des appartements de Lorca. Celui-ci ouvrant l'accès avant même qu'elle n'est frappée.

Le fait que Burnham l'évite n'avait pas échappé à Lorca, alors c'était pour le moins surpris qu'il la découvrit devant ses quartiers.

Impassible Burnham, yeux baissés, serra la mâchoire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je souhaitais vous parlez Capitaine mais je vois que vous êtes occupé je vais…

Elle abandonnait, encore lâchement, et se détestait intérieurement pour ça. Mais heureusement pour elle, Lorca ne la laissa pas faire.

\- Non Burnham, je pense pouvoir au moins vous accordez quelque minute, entrez.

Elle resta bêtement sur le seuil de la porte, incapable de faire un pas en avant. Elle en fit plutôt un en arrière avant de dire rapidement.

\- J'ai demandé à Saru de vous mentir sur la raison de ma présence sur ce vaisseau. Je suis seul responsable donc avant de vous révéler la vérité j'aimerais qu'il ne lui en soit pas tenu rigueur. Il a simplement voulu m'aider…

Lorca pencha la tête avant de croiser les bras et de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute.

Burnham garda résolument les yeux baissés, elle repensait à Sarek qui lui reprochait souvent d'être trop transparente dans ses émotions…Et aujourd'hui il aurait détestait la voir ainsi…faible et complètement vulnérable.

\- Le capitaine Lorca n'a rien vu en moi d'autre que le souvenir de la Michael Burnham de son univers, qui est morte. Si je suis sur ce vaisseau c'est simplement parce que dans l'autre univers nos doubles étaient amants.

Lorca releva et la tête et les sourcils. S'il avait flairait le mensonge depuis le début, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ça…

\- J'ai égoïstement demandé à Saru de vous mentir, parce que j'ai parfaitement conscience que quoi qu'il arrive je n'ais pas ma place dans ce vaisseau mais que je n'ai pas envie de partir avoua t'elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle aurait put s'arrêter là, mais les mots traversèrent ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse.

\- j'étais prête à assumer les conséquences de mes actes, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tous ceux qui était mort, le jour du retour des klingons. Je pensais même n'être sur le Discovery que temporairement puisque la navette qui devait me conduire à la prison était détruite… Et puis le capitaine Lorca m'a fait croire que je pouvais obtenir la rédemption d'une autre manière. J'ai eut l'espoir qu'en travaillant sur ce vaisseau, j'arriverais à me pardonner, à réparer mes erreurs. J'ai cru que c'était vraiment pour mes compétences que je méritais de rester ici.

Il y eut un silence interminable après ce monologue. Michael garda tout ce temps la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés. Finalement il répondit avec une voix parfaitement calme :

\- Et pourquoi pensez-vous être encore ici alors qu'il est mort, Michael ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, pour la première fois, il put voit les iris foncés de la jeune femme.

\- Cette vérité ne change rien. Je sais qui vous êtes, je sais parfaitement en reprenant la place de capitaine que vous aviez trahit le précédent, et encore le précédent lâcha t-il avec un léger haussement de sourcils, mais le fait est que, selon les rapports de ces derniers mois, vous êtes un agent de terrain exceptionnel. Vos connaissances en Xénoanthropologie sont précieuses et plus important encore, l'intégralité de cet équipage vous fait confiance. Je serais le plus stupide des capitaines si je vous renvoyez en prison maintenant.

Michael hochant lentement la tête comme anesthésiée.

Lorca plissa les lèvres.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé avec…

Elle releva aussitôt la tête, une expression clairement choquée sur le visage.

\- Non ! bien sûr que non !

Il sourit légèrement avant de se redresser.

\- Votre véhémence pour répondre est limite vexante lâcha t-il pince sans rire.

Voyant l'expression de Michael se métamorphosa, Lorca se souvient brusquement qu'elle avait été élevé par des vulcains, dont le sens de l'humour n'était pas la première spécialité.

\- Je plaisante Burnham !

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Lorca reprit.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé, faites-moi plaisir ! Arrêtez de vous comporter avec moi comme si vous étiez gênée en permanence.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Il ferma la porte de ses quartiers. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand il reprit la parole.

\- Une dernière chose Burnham

Elle se retourna vers lui, mains jointes dans le dos.

\- Oui capitaine ?

\- Etant donné la conversation gênante que nous venons d'avoir, j'ose croire maintenant que vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

Elle le regarda pas certaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Lorca marcha dans sa direction.

\- Plus de mensonge. Je préfère avoir cette conversation mille fois, plutôt que vous ne me mentiez.

\- Compris capitaine

\- Parfait !

Ils se séparèrent, et avec le recul Lorca se permit de rire légèrement, cette situation était tellement cocasse…


End file.
